powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Landon Samuels (Grid Series)
Landon is the Red Angel Force Ranger and the leader of the Angel Force Rangers. Personality and traits Landon appears to be a well-put together young man, but during the beginning of Angel Force, Landon has numerous insecurities when it comes to leading the Rangers. Those insecurities boil up when Tommy and Eric arrive, causing him to return home to get closer to his roots to find his inner strength. Landon always seeks to improve himself in some way and he always listens to his friends as he seeks advice from others. Physical Appearance As a young, native American, Landon has fairly dark skin with his hair cut short. He dress like a typical man in his twenties, but also finds way to incorporate his Navajo roots aside from just his skin. Biography History Landon was born on an Navajo Reservation in New Mexico. He lived on a farm with his parents where he spent most of his life until the Venjix Virus broke out. He fled to Corinth with his family for safety. After the RPM Rangers defeat Venjix then he returns to New Mexico to finish school before moving to Angel Grove and becoming Ricardo's roommate. Power Rangers: Angel Force During Angel Force, Landon is twenty-one years old and lives with Ric. After fighting alongside the other future Rangers, they are transported to the Command Center where Alpha 8 tells them of their duties. He is chosen to be the Red Ranger and the leader of the team. Landon struggles with his insecurities as being the leader though. Although, inspired by previous Red Rangers and even met Cole Evans, Landon is still unsure of himself. It is Haley who shows him that he has the potential to be a great leader. Putting his leadership skills to the test, he helps Connor to face his fears and rescues Alice when she is trapped in "Wonderland" by Lightning. Although, he has the makings of a great leader, Landon is plagued by many insecurities. When Tommy and Eric join the team, he feels inferior in strength and leadership because of the two. He returns to New Mexico where he takes a spiritual quest that leads him to becoming an Asta Hastiin (First Man). Learning his potential and realizing that leading the team is his responsibility, Landon returns to Angel Grove with renewed spirits as the Rangers are under attack by Thrax. With his new powers, Landon nearly destroys Thrax and later uses his spiritual powers to harmonize with his Crystal Morpher to activate the Job Class Form as Red Warrior Ranger. In this new form, Landon manages to beat Zodiark back, but still fails to destroy him as well. After Connor had his powers drained by Zodiark to empower his Zords, the Rangers would restore Connor's powers by using their own, leading Landon's spiritual abilities to spread to his fellow Rangers, allowing them to activate their own Job Class Forms. For the remainder of Angel Force, he leads the team to victory against their various enemies, while developing a romantic relationship with Alice. During the battle with the battle of the Dark Gate, Landon leads the Power Ranger army to save the world. And on their final battle against Satanail, Zordon's spirit appears to Landon and instructs him on how to destroy the First Daimon. Sacrificing his powers along with the other Angel Force Rangers, they're able to defeat Satanail once and for all. However, the Rangers are all hospitalized after losing their powers. Landon wakes up from a coma with Alice by his side. Together they visit the other Rangers as they slowly begin to recover. With the battle over, Landon lives a normal life with Alice, and gives a speech to the world to remind everyone of the sacrifices made by the Power Rangers to save the universe from Evil while reminding everyone that they had the potential inside them to become a Ranger. Powers & Abilities Powers: *'Superhuman Strength - '''Like the other Rangers, Alice expands on everyone's special talents. Landon has his strength amplified X10 to give him superhuman strength, making him able to fighter harder and longer and capable of carrying items far heavier then him. *'Job Class Form -''' His Job Class Change allows him to transform into a Warrior, which deals with Landon's heroic qualities and his own strength. Abilities: *'''Red Ranger Fire Manipulation - '''With his Aurora Sword, Landon can perform Flaming Aurora Strike that leads him to consume his sword with a fiery aura that he uses to attack his foes. Trivia Category:Male Category:Red Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Power Rangers: Angel Force (Grid Series) Category:Leader Category:Heroes